Not to be Left Out
by Suzu-chan
Summary: [CoD] If you ever wondered what happened to Trevor after Isaac wounded him, here's a take on it. TrevorxSypha


The Castlevania series is the property of Konami. This is a Trevor/Sypha fic (it seems the internet is lacking these) and it contains spoilers for Dracula's Curse, Curse of Darkness, and maybe even Legends. Just a little 'what if' story.

Edit: Yay, more reviews!

BleedingWillow: Thank you for your kind review. Yes, I'm very aware Legends was retconned, though the idea makes no sense to me. Sure, Leon became the Belmont who first received the Vampire Killer, but Sonia's storyline could've still made sense. I don't know why they didn't retcon a game like Bloodlines, which really didn't pertain to the story. But I like Sonia's character and I like the idea she might've been Trevor's mother. So I'm sticking to it with this fanfic and why I made sure to label it a 'what if' story.

Suikorin: Wow, you really flatter me! Thanks a lot!

Not to be Left Out

Julia Laforeze was worried. She was worried about Hector and how he would fare against both Isaac and Dracula. And she was worried about the man who lay before her.

"Don't try to move, Trevor," she said comfortingly, smoothing a hand over his perspiring brow. "I will try to heal this wound as well as I can."

Trevor could only grunt in pain, shifting around on the ground. Julia knew such movement would only tear the wound more so she tried to heal him as fast and as efficiently as she could. She did not know how the vampire hunter had managed to escape the crumbling Abandoned Castle with such an injury, but such a feat had drained him of his strength. Now they both sat in the empty night before the ruins, the shadows moving all around them.

It was very relieving to see the terrible gaping wound seal shut with the knowledge that any muscle and organs damaged were being healed to.

But there was no changing the fact that he lost a lot of blood, making him very weak. And left alone like this would make him prey to the monsters lurking in the shadows. She didn't want to leave him, but at the same time she knew she had to reach Hector and tell him not only how badly hurt Trevor was but also how to access Dracula's castle.

Then, in the stillness she heard the distinct sound of footsteps. She looked around her frantically. She could easily hold her own against any monster, but with Trevor in the shape he was in she had to keep an eye on him. She couldn't fight and protect him at the same time.

Julia heard the cry of pain from a demon in the darkness, as the footsteps grew closer. She slowly rose to her feet, ready to face anything that was coming.

So she was a little surprised to see a hooded person emerge from the darkness. They wore a blue cloak that covered their entire body and the hood shrouded their face. Julia swallowed thickly as the person drew closer and closer to them. They didn't seem very threatening…but she couldn't let her guard down.

Finally, the person stopped right in front of Trevor. They seemed to be staring down at him. Trevor himself barely looked conscious; his face was white and his breathing came out in labored gasps.

Julia recognized the presence of a woman in this stranger. This was confirmed when their head raised and she saw a pair of crystal blue eyes hidden under yellow bangs.

"I will take him," she said calmly. An arm emerged from underneath the cloak and it motioned to Trevor. Trevor's body rose up as though he were rising to his feet. Once he was upright his knees gave out from underneath him, but the woman was quick to catch hold of him. She held him in her arms, though one of her hands held a powerful staff. Trevor's face was hidden in the crook of her neck, his breaths even more labored.

"I thank you for keeping an eye on him," she said to Julia. She shifted Trevor in her arms so that his arm went around her shoulder. Julia noticed something distinctive about the woman. She was definitely dressed for combat, but…her stomach was bulged out.

She took a hesitant step forward. "Are you Sypha Belnades?"

"I am," said the woman. "How do you know my name?"

"Well…everyone knows of the four who defeated Dracula three years ago."

Sypha smiled slightly. "I'm glad I am known for such a feat and not just as Trevor's wife."

Julia was a little surprised, but it made sense. Why else would a pregnant woman come out into the night to retrieve someone?

"I must get him home," said Sypha, turning to leave. "It looks as though you need to be getting somewhere yourself."

"Y-yes," said Julia. "Thank you for coming to get him."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm not about to let my husband die on me."

"Just…take care of him. And take care of yourself, too."

"Very observant, are you? Don't worry, I will not deliberately put myself or my baby in any danger." She started walking away, carrying Trevor with her as though he weighed nothing. "The best of luck on your mission."

"Thank you." Julia watched them leave. _This is how I know this world is worth saving. When love like that can spring up from all this repugnance…_

Like her own feelings for Hector.

She quickly shook her head. She had no time to think of such things. Now that Trevor was in good hands she could go to Hector. She hurried off into the darkness, silently praying she could reach Hector in time before he ventured into Dracula's castle.

---

When Trevor arose from unconsciousness he vaguely wondered why he felt so warm. More than that he felt comfortable and…safe.

_Did I die?_ he thought, struggling to force his eyes open. _This certainly doesn't feel like the ruins of a castle. And I don't feel injured…_

Truthfully he did not feel any pain. But he felt so damn _weak_. The fact that it was a work just to open his eyes was enough proof that he wasn't dead.

Finally, he got his eyes open. He was staring up at the familiar high ceiling of his bedroom and lying in his own four-poster bed. He heard the familiar crackling of the fireplace and turned his head. Well, turned is a stretch; more like rolled his head in the direction of the fireplace. Even more so familiar was the figure poking at the fire with a fire poker.

"You came after me," he accused the figure gravely.

The figure turned towards him and he saw his wife's beautiful face. Though Sypha was dressed in a gown fitting her seven-month pregnancy he saw her battle clothes draped over a chair. "I did."

"Sypha, I told you not to come after me under any circumstances," he chastised.

Sypha put her hands on her hips as she approached the bed. "Trevor Belmont, I'll have you know I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"I know this. But you are also pregnant and my wife. On that note, I hope you did not leave our son here alone."

Sypha seated herself next to the bed. "I was barely gone an hour, Trevor. And no, little Jacob was not left alone; I had one of our neighbors keep an eye on him. Now he is asleep and none the wiser of your injuries."

"…Why did you come after me? Why would you put yourself and our baby at risk?"

"Why would you venture off alone?" she countered. "You have always been too headstrong for your own good. Would it have been too much trouble to have someone accompany you?"

"Alucard has disappeared, no doubt to enter that sleep he talked about before he left. You happen to be with child, _my _child—"

"And Grant? Was it unnecessary to call your best friend?"

Trevor looked away. "He has suffered greatly from these trials. You know as well as I do that it's only recently that he's put the pain of losing his family behind him and start anew."

"I lost my family as well. The Cyclops incased me in stone for many years. And you lost your mother, Sonia, due to these trials. We have all suffered greatly because of the evil of the world. But that doesn't excuse why you decided to take on Dracula's castle again, and _alone _when you have capable friends to assist you."

Trevor closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. Sypha was indeed very much like his dear mother; completely independent and more than capable of taking care of herself. And a victor against Dracula no less.

"I had thought that since it had been such a short time after his latest defeat, even more so since my mother defeated him, that it would be an easy task. I did not expect a devil forger to be behind it."

"And now you are wounded and someone else is off to defeat both this devil forger _and_ Dracula," pointed out Sypha. "Mayhap you needed help after all."

"…Hector is very capable of defeating Dracula. He defeated me in combat."

"Then indeed you're right; this mission is in capable hands." She reached out and caressed his cheek. "But please do not chastise me for coming to rescue you. I don't know if you were aware, but you were out there alone with some other woman who was attending you."

"…Julia."

"Quite acquainted with her, were you?"

"Not as you might suggest."

Sypha laughed. "I know as much." She sobered up and slid into bed next to him. "You had me worried. And it's not wise to worry a pregnant woman. That's why I came after you; I could sense something was wrong and I didn't want you to die."

Trevor sighed heavily, the fight and anger leaving him completely. He managed enough strength to wrap an arm around her waist and bury his face into her hair. "Thank you for coming after me, Sypha, and I apologize for being so harsh. I was just very worried about the resurrection of Dracula so soon after his defeat and I wanted to make sure the seal was intact. Of course, now it is broken but I'm positive Hector will manage the task."

"I believe so to since he has that pretty girl to go home to." Sypha stilled for a moment as realization dawned on her. "Ah, now I see…you didn't want me to come with you not just for my pregnancy but for something to come home to. How very sweet, although our Jacob should've been enough reason."

"Sypha, can we put this at rest? I apologized for that already. And yes, I was looking out for your welfare and wanting a reason to keep going. I couldn't have that reason if you came with me and put yourself in danger."

Sypha sat up to look down at him. "And when this Hector lays the castle to ruin perhaps all of us can rest easy without worrying whether or not the castle will arise again."

"You give me enough to worry about."

"Mayhap I won't be pregnant then."

"I'll still be worried."

---

Okay, that was short but I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
